It Takes Two
by cinderheart4life
Summary: It takes two to tell a lie- one to tell it, and one to believe it. Cloverkit of Thunderclan has always been determined to never lie to her clan. Pantherpaw of Shadowclan swears that he would never befriend a cat from another clan, especially Thunderclan. Yet on one life-altering night, their viewpoints are muddled. What will happen as these two cats rise through their clans? R&R!
1. Allegiances

**I do not own Warriors.**

 **Hello, everyone! I haven't been on here for a while, and all of my old stories that I was soon going to update were deleted. So, I decided to not continue all my other stories yet, but to start a new one! You guys are probably frustrated, but this is an easy way for me to get back into the writing mode. I luv my readers! Thank you for understanding! I hope this is my best one yet!**

 **Love, cinderheart4life.**

* * *

 **Allegiances:**

 **Thunderclan**

Leader: Whisperstar- a small-framed pure white she-cat with wide blue eyes and cream stripes

Deputy: Ashclaw- a large, dark gray tom with amber eyes and big paws

Medicine Cat: Willowpetal- a dark brown she-cat with scarlet stripes and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Rowanpaw- an orange tabby tom with black feet and gray eyes

Warriors:

Redember- a long-furred ginger she-cat with yellow eyes; **Apprentice: Foxpaw**

Wildfoot- a fast blue-gray tom with green eyes

Leafdapple- a thin brown she-cat with blue eyes; **Apprentice: Diamondpaw**

Raventalon- a jet-black tom with yellow eyes; **Future** **Apprentice: Sagepaw**

Sunlily- bright orange she-cat with green eyes

Badgerfall- a white tom with gray spots and blue eyes

Thornfang- a gray tom with blue eyes and a long tail; **Apprentice: Flashpaw**

Rosebird- a small cream she-cat with violet eyes

Eclipsemoon- a tortoiseshell and white tom with amber eyes; **Future** **Apprentice: Cloverpaw**

Toadfur- a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; **Apprentice: Featherpaw**

Fernblossom- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes and long legs

Cloudspots- a black she-cat with white speckles on her rump

Dewleap- a brown-gray tom with brilliant blue eyes and black speckles

Fawneyes- a white she-cat with hazel eyes and gray, ginger, and cream spots

Apprentices:

Diamondpaw- a lithe light gray she-cat with blue eyes and a dark gray diamond shape on her head; **Mentor: Leafdapple**

Featherpaw- black she-cat with dull blue eyes; **Mentor: Toadfur**

Flashpaw- a prideful ginger tabby tom with green eyes; **Mentor: Thornfang**

Foxpaw- a shy ginger tom with blue eyes; **Mentor: Redember**

Queens:

Orchidtail- a lilac point she-cat with violet eyes; mother to Badgerfall's kits; Sagekit- a playful cream she-cat with beautiful green eyes, and Cloverkit- a strong light brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes that change hues

Shadowdream- a gorgeous gray and white tabby with dark green eyes and a striped tail; mother to Ashclaw's kits; Lightningkit- a boastful bright orange tom, Dapplekit- a small tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes, and Skykit- a light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

Elders:

Lightfur- a thick old tom cat with long brown fur and dull green eyes

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Duskstar- a dark red tom with amber eyes and strong shoulders

Deputy: Smokestep- a dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

Medicine Cat: Juniperfoot- a light brown tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

(There are many cats but ish too lazy, as I say later XD)

* * *

 **There are other clans, but ish too lazy.**

 **Onto Chapter One!**


	2. Chapter One

**I d not own Warriors.**

 **So, I know what you're thinking- another story? While she never finishes one? Well, sorry, but I hope this is the best one!**

 **Here is the description-**

 _ **It takes two to tell a lie- one to tell it, and one to believe it. Cloverkit of Thunderclan promises her clan sliently that she would never lie. Pantherpaw of Shadowclan swears that he would never befriend a cat from another clan, especially Thunderclan. Yet on one life-altering day, their viewpoints shift completely. What will happen as these two cats rise through their clans while at the same time advancing their friendship?**_

 **Okay, so here it goes! Chapter One! (BTW there will be changing POVs from chapter to chapter, but this first chapter, which should be a prologue, XD, will have both POVs.)**

* * *

Chapter One- Kithood

Cloverkit's POV

A sharp prodding in my side pulls me from my dreams of hunting with my father, Badgerfall. Growling in annoyance, I open my rich green eyes, still cloudy from sleep. My cream-pelted sister, Sagekit, hovers above me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. What did she want? It was still dark out! I heave myself to my paws, tilting my head to one side. Before I can ask what she wants, I see a bunch of tiny heads pop out from behind my littermate.

"Sagekit, can we go yet?" The sweet voice of Dapplekit inquires curiously. Her sister, Skykit, scrabbles around, excitement shining in her bright blue eyes. Sagekit whips around to face Skykit, a bossy look on her face.

"Shhh!" Sagekit whispers. "You're gonna wake up the whole camp, let alone Shadowdream and Orchidtail!"

I let out a _humph._ "You're sneaking out of camp? Why?"

Sagekit rolls her dazzling light green eyes, like it was obvious.

"To see the territory, of course!" Lightningkit whisper-shouts. I growl yet again. Lightningkit was the most annoying little furball in the clan.

Sagepaw glares at him, her pupils like claws. "Hush!"

Skykit whispers, "We were wondering if you wanted to come with us!"

I step backwards, careful not to step on my mother's tail.

 _Should I go?_

 _No! It would be against the Warrior Code!_

 _But, nobody would be in danger, and we wouldn't go_ too _far..._

 _Okay, I'll go, but if anyone asks what happened, I will tell the truth._

"Um, I'll go, but we can't go too far, okay?" I whisper to Sagekit, feeling excitement and dread simultaneously.

Sagekit nods, her eyes shining, and leads us out of the Nursery. As we are padding along quietly, I glance over at the Apprentice's den.

 _I'll be sleeping there in a half moon!_ I think joyfully. _No more one-moon-old kits waking me up in the middle of the night as they go play a prank on some warrior that needs their rest._

I don't realize that the group left me behind until I stopped staring at my future den. I quickly race to the dirtplace, where Sagekit was pushing the younger kits up and out of camp.

I leap up silently after them, wondering how this would end.

 **XXX**

Pantherpaw's POV

The full moon's beams cut through the pine tree's shade as I pad along. My feet already ached from a long first day of training (which included exploring the territory), but I needed to clear my head and process the day's events.

 _I can't believe I'm an apprentice!_ I think in shock. _Just this morning I was curled in moss next to my mother, Darkfoot, but now I have been apprenticed by Duskstar, the best leader in all the clans!_

I grin, my sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight, as I think of what might happen tomorrow. Maybe Sabletail would take me battle training, or maybe even hunting!

I begin to think of my new denmates as well. Smokepaw was a showoff. He was always trying to show that he was better than everyone else. In addition, he likes Opalpaw. I sigh as I think of the beautiful marbled gray she-cat with the most beautiful hazel eyes in the whole clan. I pause in my path, groaning.

 _She'll never like me. I'm just a kit to her._ I drop my black tail that I held so high a moment ago. _I would never have a chance with her._

Soon I reach the border stream between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. I growl in disgust.

 _I'll never let a cat from another clan cross my border! I'll never even be kind to them!_ I swear to myself.

Just as I'm about to turn around and head back, I hear excited meowing ahead, just beyond the stream. I press myself up against the moist earth, my blue eyes not daring to leave the bush I heard it from. I prick my ears forward, straining to hear their conversation.

"Is this the border?" A high-pitched voice asks.

"Obviously." Goes another.

"Someday I'm gonna get all those evil Shadowclan cats!" A prideful voice exclaims, sounding too young to be that confident.

I stay silent as a cream-furred she-cat steps out of the bush and pads to the stream, sniffs it, and leaps onto a stone, light green eyes shining from the adrenaline of being unsafe.

"Come on, guys!"

I growl. _Since when does Thunderclan send apprentices out on night patrols?_

Soon, three smaller cats pad out of the bush, followed by another she-cat, about the same size as the cream one. Even though I know I shouldn't be, I immediately become entranced, forgetting all about my confusion.

She was graceful and pretty, perhaps more so than Opalpaw, yet it seemed so effortless. Her light brown and white tabby pelt was illuminated by the moon's beams, making her seem like she was glowing. Her actions were so elegant and refined that it looked like she was floating. Despite all of this however, her eyes were the most magnificent thing about her. They were a royal green hue one moment, like she was worried, but then the lightened to a mint green, and all the while, they sparkled like all of Starclan inhabited her irises.

The petite apprentices all leaped onto rocks, until only the tabby she-cat was left on the far bank, looking nervous.

"Oh, Cloverkit!", the cream she-cat called. "Don't be a scared-y-mouse!"

 _Cloverkit._ I moon. _What a beautiful na- wait, Clover_ kit _?_

Before I can leap out and get the group of kits off of the rocks, Cloverkit leaps onto the last one.

Everything goes wrong.

Cloverkit slips off of the rock, her eyes going to a frightened dark green as she falls into the rushing water.

I don't even think.

I just run.

I pelt down the side of the stream, trying to get to the kit before she drowns.

Reaching the floating body, I swipe out at her with my claws, trying to snag her pelt, all while sidestepping down stream as the lake draws closer. Frustration hits me like a tackle as I can't reach her.

One last time, I reach out, desperation hitting me as my claw gets stuck, pulling me in. I wail in agony as the cold water hits my skin. I fight to stay above water, reaching out to Cloverkit like she was my own clanmate. My paws wrap around Cloverkit's abdomen, pulling me close enough so I can fasten my teeth onto her scruff.

As fast as I can, I flounder towards the bank, the weight of the water-logged Cloverkit making the task beyond difficult. The cream she-cat had raced towards us, reaching into the water to pull Cloverkit from me. Coughing up water, I pull myself ashore, my muscles aching. The three little kits run over, eyes wide in terror.

"Oh, what have we done?", The tortoiseshell she-kit wails. "We've killed her for sure!"

I heave myself to my paws, padding to Cloverkit, shoving the other kits away.

"Move!" I growl, anger burning in my chest. Placing my paws on the frail and fragile body, I begin working the water out of her lungs. One time, I watched Marshflower performing this on Weedtail after he had fallen into the lake.

Soon, the brilliant green eyes, dark in fear, open, and Cloverkit flinches.

"What happ-", Cloverkit begins, but pauses as soon as we lock eyes. Instantly, I feel my cheeks burning.

Stepping away, I scuffle my paws awkwardly.

"You drowned while you were out of camp.", I begin. "You five are kits. You're lucky I didn't attack you before I realized it. And you should be glad I saved you, but, it's alright if you're not- um, I mean, I should be going, but I'm going to mention this to Duskstar, and you should tell Whisperstar.", I pause, feeling terribly embarrassed. "I mean, you must. I'll be going, to, um, report this, so... okay."

Before I can humiliate myself further, I pelt across the stepping stones and race back to camp. Even after settling in my nest, I can't stop thinking about the beautiful she-cat.

 _Stop it!_ I think furiously. _I can't like her! She's not in my clan!_

I close my eyes, anger at myself burning through my mind.

I've always been completely devoted to staying loyal to my clan.

 _So how can one she-kit change that?_

* * *

 **Okay! Done with Chapter UNO! Onto Chapter two with Cloverkit's POV! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
